Queen Cosmina Haywards
Biography Early life (1550-1760) Queen Cosmina Maria Haywards was born Duchess Cosmina Filotti, to her parents Taos and Zella, the Duke and Duchess of Rufflefort. She was their first daughter, and came second only to her elder brother Klyn, who was set to inherit all that her parents had. Despite being such a high ranking noble, Cosmina was raised as many other vampires from her time were. As her town was filled with vampires, it was far less secretive than many other vampiric communities, though this occasionally created conflicts between the neighbouring towns' human populations, and Rufflefort. Her family's nobility title was not only limited to the vampiric community, and extended into the human realm as well, making Cosmina a part of the most powerful vampiric family ever known to the public eye. Of course, within the community, there were families who were far more powerful, though their statuses were unknown to most other races. The Filotti family's position of privilege allowed them human servants from whom they drained and consumed blood, meaning Cosmina had always been raised to have red eyes. As there was no shortage of blood, she grew to be a very healthy vampire, and her eyes shone brighter than the rubies that her clothing was decorated with. Due to her physical build and the brightness of her eyes, Cosmina was also considered one of the most beautiful women in her land, and was highly sought after, however her parents had some of their own ideas in mind. Duke Taos and Duchess Zella knew Klyn would be unable to raise his status further, seeing as how none of the vampiric monarchs had any first born daughters, though there were plenty of first born sons. So, they groomed Klyn to take over their positions, and perhaps marry one of the later-born princesses, while grooming Cosmina into a perfect young lady, in hopes of catching the eyes of one of the princes, next in line to be king. Courtship (1760-1768) Shortly before Cosmina turned 210, her parents had a large ball, and invited all of the nearby vampire royal families, eager to finally marry her off. Their plan and all of their effort had not gone to waste, as by the end of the party, Cosmina had several suitors: Prince Santiago, Prince Ulysses, and Prince Gair. Her parents were thrilled, and set up multiple dates for her, going over her head and to the Kings and Queens of the other lands. What they didn't know, however, was that Prince Vlad was also interested in her hand, and he instead approached Cosmina herself, in disguise as a lower ranking noble. At first, Cosmina ignored him, listening to her parent's teachings and instructions. She was only to speak to the princes and their parents, and was to treat them all with the highest respect. Anyone else, she should smile at them, then excuse herself and find a prince to dance with. Eventually, Prince Vlad convinced her to talk to him for a moment, introducing himself as Dommik. He requested the chance to get to know her better, and promised to fight for her hand if she would allow him. Cosmina just rolled her eyes, sighed, and said he was welcome to try, though he would never impress her parents enough. He decided that this was a challenge, and told Cosmina he would return in a month, and that if she hadn't been set up in an arranged marriage by then, he would be the one to court her. Cosmina shook her head and left the strange but charming man alone on the balcony as she returned to her party. Cosmina went on the dates that had been arranged, always keeping on her best behaviour. Prince Santiago and Prince Gair both remained passionate about her, though Prince Ulysses had withdrawn himself after their first date. While she tried to enjoy the dates and consider what marriage would be like with either man, Cosmina felt her thoughts often drift back to the supposed noble Dommik, whose eyes were almost as bright as her own. It was curious, how an unknown noble could have such healthy looking eyes, she thought. And at the end of the month, as promised, "Dommik" returned, and proposed his own courtship to the Duke and Duchess. Taos and Zella had no idea who this man was, and laughed in his face, though Cosmina admired his bravery and stood up to her parents for the first time. This shocked them enough to allow her one date with the man, though the two would remain on their manor's grounds, and be heavily guarded so no funny business could occur. On their date, "Dommik" actually showed that he cared about Cosmina, asking her questions about herself and allowing her to talk, and engaging in activities with her, rather than interrupting and bragging about himself as was the norm with Santiago. Cosmina's heart was aflutter, though she knew falling for him would only mean trouble as he was not what her parents were looking for. However, at the end of the date, Prince Vlad revealed his true identity as a whisper in her ear. He apologized for lying, and explained that he wanted to earn her heart rather than her hand. He knew he likely didn't stand much of a chance in her parents eyes, either way, as his kingdom was small and not nearly as powerful as the other men. Cosmina begged Vlad to tell her parents the truth as well, in order to give him a fairer chance, as he had been one of the first men not to treat her simply like property, and she had begun to fall for him. Vlad declined, and told her he would be back for her in another month. In this month, Cosmina had eliminated Prince Santiago, and was solely courting Prince Gair, though she still longed for Prince Vlad. When he returned, he brought news that his family had started a cult, and that he was set to rule over it in place of the kingdom, as it had attracted more vampires in number who were also greater in power. Cosmina informed him that he had taken too long, and that she was already in an exclusive courtship with Prince Gair, so Vlad requested that the two run away together until he gave up on courting her. Cosmina turned him down, saying it was her duty to be faithful to Gair, and that if Vlad was unable to be honest to her parents, she would not be dishonest. Vlad took what she said to heart, and finally revealed himself to her parents as well. While they did not approve, and denied him the chance to court her - agreeing that it was already too late - Cosmina was moved, and said she would run away with him, though only for a week. Vlad was excited and planned out a lovely week for the two of them, taking her across the water to his country, and showing her all of the main sites. Cosmina was amazed by all Rainmourne had to offer, and wished she had a way out of her relationship with Prince Gair, without ruining the image that her parents had built for her. On her final day, she realized there was a way that might work, and worked to physically seduce Vlad. This wasn't difficult, due to their attraction and her beauty, and the two slept together on the voyage home. Cosmina hoped she would fall pregnant so her parents had absolutely no way to cover what had happened up, but as conception is very difficult for vampires, she had no such luck. She did, however, come clean to her parents, which only increased their anger with her. They knew what had to be done to prevent her from further ruining their reputation, though, and called off the courtship with Gair, allowing Vlad and Cosmina to be together. At first, Vlad was slightly hurt to hear he had been used in that way, though he quickly moved past it when he realized that she had been smart and that now they were able to court. After that, the two took their courtship slowly, only holding hands, hugging, and giving cheek kisses for the first year. After six years of courtship, Vlad first asked Cosmina and then her parents for her hand in marriage, to which all parties gladly accepted, and Cosmina jokingly asking what had taken him so long. Marriage and Coronation (1768) After two years of planning the wedding and future arrangements, Vlad and Cosmina finally wed on June 21st, 1768. The two had an extravagant ceremony, and quickly finalized the plans for her coronation before leaving on their honeymoon, which consisted of an adventure at sea, then ended in Gearingfall, the city that most fascinated Cosmina. Queenship (1769-1966) Cosmina quickly became a queen that was beloved by all her subjects, and even some of the humans in the town above her underground city. She was kind, and fair, though often kept to both the literal and metaphorical shadows, having fallen ill not long after returning from her honeymoon. Vlad searched all over the country and its neighbours for a cure, or a doctor who could at least identify the disease, eventually sending ships to the far reaches of the world. Though they were unable to find a doctor able to identify what it was, they did try a variety of medicines and "cures", which prevented Cosmina's health from declining too far. This illness, however, prevented them from producing any heirs for nearly 200 years, both out of fear for the health of Cosmina and the baby, as well as vampires having difficulty becoming pregnant and her weak body being unable to support further life. After about 150 years of mostly being ill, Cosmina began to return to the health she had previously been at, and another 48 years after that she found herself finally pregnant. The Addition of Motherhood (1968-2018) Cosmina and Vlad were overjoyed by the arrival of their first daughter, Lucia, and spoiled her as much as they could. About 32 years after her birth, they were finally able to welcome home a second daughter as well. Physical Appearance . Personality and Traits . Paraphernalia . Relationships Vlad Haywards Vlad Haywards is the love of Cosmina's life, and she couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else. The two remain very close, and trust each other above all else. This has previously been tested, by a rival's attempts to blame Cosmina for a large crime, but Vlad knew she would never do that to him and their people, and put his faith in her. On Cosmina's end, the same rival had attempted to make Cosmina believe that Vlad was against her for the crimes, though she also knew better and saw through the lies. The two will be celebrating 250 years of marriage. Lucy Haywards ? Haywards Wilhelm Gottschalk Santiago Gane Santiago Gane was one of Cosmina's suitors after her 210th birthday. He did not win her hand, evidently, though the pair went on five dates. Santiago was very passionate and forward, which Cosmina was not a big fan of, and the two did not become friends after their brief courting ended. Ulysses Vaughn Ulysses Vaughn is the only one of Cosmina's former suitor's that she would truly and fully consider a friend. While he never gave a proper explanation as to why he withdrew from courting her, an explanation appeared about 170 years later when Cosmina received a wedding invitation in the mail: Ulysses was gay and had been pressured by his parents into courting Cosmina. The two keep in regular contact, and their families remain quite close, with him being the reigning vampire in Vanham. Gair Crimsyne Gair Crimsyne would have likely been Cosmina's second choice, even after she learned what love could be like with Vlad. He was far more gentle and relaxed than Santiago, though he was also quite boring. The two remain amiable, and invite the other's family over for many of their events. Gair originally was hurt by Cosmina's actions, though once he found another woman he actually loved, a maiden from his home village, he and Cosmina reconciled. Etymology * Cosmina * Maria * Filotti * Haywards Trivia Category:Lan Category:Fantasy Theme Category:Royal Characters